


真夜中

by KazamiMori



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, if…
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazamiMori/pseuds/KazamiMori
Summary: 2020.4.28狛枝凪斗生贺
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 4





	真夜中

日向从睡梦中醒来。

光线昏暗，还没能彻底清醒的脑子一时想不起如今的处境。四下扫视之后发现这房间里并没有钟表，从窗帘的缝隙中隐隐可以窥见比室内更加浓重的黑暗，看起来至少也是午夜了。

日向试图坐起来，半蜷着靠在墙边睡了半个夜晚的身体很是不给面子，难以言喻的酸痛麻木像闪电一样击中身体，他不由得倒抽一口凉气，晕晕乎乎的脑袋顿时清醒了不少。

于是他想起来了，这里是狛枝的病房。

今天——也许是昨天——早晨，他照常去餐厅吃饭，遇见了举止奇怪的狛枝、终里和澪田，得知了新的动机——绝望病。

由于这种病的传染性极强，最终由罪木、九头龙和日向自己三个与患者有过近距离接触的人负责照顾患者。黑白熊用医院规章制度逼走了九头龙，日向则以性别不同照顾多有不便的理由说服——强词夺理的成分更多些也说不定——黑白熊，留在了医院里。

不过，在利用这一理由的同时他也受到了它的限制：两间病房内的人员如非“特殊情况”不得自由流动。

怎样的情况才称得上“特殊”？——日向晃了晃脑袋，放弃继续思考这个可怕的问题。

温暖的南国小岛，即使深夜也是恰到好处的凉爽，睡地板也算不上冷，但真正让日向决心睡地板的却是连靠背都没有、只够一人端坐的圆椅。他现在还坐在地上，床头的铁栏杆挡住了视线，看不清躺在床上的狛枝的脸。

作为看护人员来讲还真是失职啊，他想。

酸麻的感觉已减轻了不少，日向循序渐进活动着手脚，呲牙咧嘴地慢慢站起来，走到室内唯一的病床旁边。

医院病房的隔音效果不错，隔壁的声音传不过来，这里又很安静，能听到的只有狛枝略微急促的呼吸的声音。

和他平日里近乎聒噪的样子一点都不像。

这么想着，他伸手去摸狛枝的额头，又被过高的温度吓了一跳，烫伤般缩回了手。

不会把脑子烧坏吧？

皱起眉头，日向从另一边的柜子里翻出一次性冰袋，有点笨拙地找到水袋揉破，等温度降下去后再放在狛枝的额头上，又不放心似的按住。

这家伙……要是现在死了，黑白熊肯定很乐意把他处刑掉。

拉过圆椅坐下，日向半伏在床边，手肘毫不客气地压在枕头上。他的目光重新转向狛枝的脸，落点却轻飘飘的悬浮在空气里。

“喂，狛枝。”

没有回应，狛枝似乎睡得很沉。

日向也没打算说些什么，只盯着自己放在狛枝额头冰袋上的手发呆。

冰袋的温度很低，日向的手放在上面觉得很冷，过了一会又有些反常的暖意。这样的温度会不会太过了？

日向拿起冰袋，用同一个柜子里的纱布裹了一层，放回狛枝的额头上。

然后他注意到狛枝的脸很红。

狛枝的皮肤很白，是那种病态的苍白，仿佛天生缺少过于浓重的色彩。他身形虽高却单薄，如同一张轻飘飘的白纸，如今卧病在床，脸颊因高热泛起大片大片的红色，看上去居然有些虚弱的狼狈。

这很不正常。无论是初见时温和爽朗的狛枝还是后来疯狂偏激的狛枝都不该有这副样子。

——能够扭曲人本身自由意志的病症。

这么可怕的事情，黑白熊是怎么做到的？

日向碰了碰那张绯红的脸，很烫，刚刚被冰袋冻得微肿的手指感到了一丝刺痛。但同时也很软，稍微用点力的话，那一块皮肉就会温顺地陷下去，变成一个小小的、类似于酒窝的凹陷。

酒窝是个被公认为“可爱”的小特征，不过狛枝本身是没有酒窝的。狛枝总是在笑，温柔有之疯狂有之，那让他看起来神秘而心思莫测。

现在他没有笑，表情沉静，微不可察的痛苦萦绕于眉眼之间。

是真的很难受吧。

日向移动手指去试狛枝的呼吸，不算太平稳，发热的状况严重到甚至连呼出的气息都染上了过高的温度，灼热的气流吹在皮肤上模模糊糊的痒。被触碰的指尖畏缩了一下，顺着脸颊划过茸茸的鬓角，停在耳后。

那里的皮肤似乎更薄，更高的温度毫无保留地从指尖传来。日向试探着用力，指腹蹭过柔软而滚烫的耳垂，潮湿的红色迅速染到了他自己的手上。

这举动委实暧昧了些，但在这样独处的夜晚，暧昧的气息很难被发觉。

小指勾住了一两缕泛着浅淡粉色的半长白发，手掌舒展贴在颈侧，能感觉到皮肤下柔韧的筋肉裹着坚硬的骨骼，呼吸之间颤动起伏。

有时候他猜想狛枝其实是某种冷血动物，身体和心灵都没有丝毫温度，泛着冷冷的白色。现在却发觉狛枝其实也还是个人类，有呼吸有体温，还会生病——虽然“绝望病”什么的听起来就很可疑，和现在感受到的过高的温度一样可疑。

还是很不真实。

如果是人类的话，心脏是会跳动的吧？

这样的想法产生了就再也压不下去，一时间日向几乎忘掉了所有曾刻录在大脑里的常识——就好像那些东西根本不会让人有所顾忌似的——满脑子只想着眼前这一件事：要试试狛枝的脉搏。

目的地很近，日向的手顺利地抚上狛枝的颈项，手心碰到了坚硬的喉结。狛枝似乎过于瘦弱了，苍白细弱的脖颈一只手就可以牢牢扣住。

一个念头突兀地冒出来——

——现在可以很容易地杀掉他。

哪怕是刚认识的时候，狛枝表现得再怎么温柔体贴善解人意，日向都没有放下过心底的那点防备，就更不要说他那糟糕的本性暴露之后。“狛枝”在日向的认知里从来不是能和“安全”“放心”划等号的词。

但即使直觉一直在告诉他此人不得不防，骤然落入陌生而危险境地中的普通人又怎么可能不对第一个向自己释放善意的人心生好感。狛枝的“背叛”的确让日向伤了心，同时也让他对其更加戒备。

就像是天生的对手。

狛枝无疑比他遇见过的任何人都棘手，而现在杀死他竟如此轻而易举，仅在一念之间。

日向试探着加重了力道，过于尖锐的喉结硌得他手疼，更加紧密贴合的皮肤下有什么在缓慢地舒张跃动。

颈总动脉。割裂便是毫无疑问的致命伤——不，甚至连割裂都不需要，压迫血管和气管，刺激迷走神经，折断颈椎……可行方案有很多——

然后他就会死。

“哒哒哒哒哒——”

门外传来了轻快的脚步声，将日向从某种奇妙的、忘乎所以的状态中惊醒。

四下仍然漆黑一片。

这么晚了，会是谁？

那脚步声毫不留恋地远去，日向想出门去看看，但一想到黑白熊最后撂下的警告，却怎么也没办法再挪开哪怕半步。

也许是罪木去别的房间拿东西，同时照顾两位病人消耗大一些也不奇怪，她很辛苦啊——这样说服着自己，他又坐回圆椅上。

房中仍是纯然的黑暗，监控摄像头的红光在这黑暗中无声地亮着。

日向没来由的觉得冷。

并非夜间的低温，而是更为微妙的、从心底泛上来的幽幽冷意，直让人五脏六腑都结了冰霜。

什么时候才会天亮啊……？

他打了个寒颤，小心地掖好狛枝的被角，伏在床边阖上了双眼。原本只想着闭目养神，却不小心坠入了深沉的睡梦里。

这也是没办法的事——毕竟，离黎明还有很长、很长的时间。

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.4.28狛枝凪斗生贺


End file.
